Two Sides of the Coin
and valuable items (gems and amulets) At least 2 Skill Books +1 Fame |faction = None |type = Misc quest |QuestID = MS09 }} Two Sides of the Coin is a quest in . While roaming around the city of Bruma, the Hero can overhear rumors about Arnora Auria. According to the rumor mill, Auria's lover, Jorundr, has been arrested for stealing money from Auria. Auria reportedly needs help recovering the stolen money. Walkthrough Arnora At a disposition of at least 60, Arnora reveals that Jorundr is in jail for murder. Arnora claims that Jourundr forced her to act as his accomplice in stealing a tax shipment headed to the Imperial City, and that in the chaos, Jorundr killed a guard. They fled and hid the stolen goods, but the Bruma City Guard eventually traced them and Jorundr was arrested. Arnora discovered that before he was arrested, Jorundr hid the stolen goods elsewhere. She asks for the Hero to help in convincing Jorundr to give up the location of the hidden stash, and she agrees to give them half if they do so. Bruma Jail Visit Jorundr in prison. He will not talk to the Hero, so they will have to commit a crime and get incarcerated themself. The fastest way is by attempting to pick the lock of his cell with the guard present, attempting to steal something in the presence of guards, or by attacking the guard once. Select the option "Go to Jail" when caught. Once inside Jorundr's cell, he will reveal to them his side of the story. According to him, Arnora was the one pushing to rob a larger, well-guarded tax shipment. In the midst of the ambush and chaos, she killed a guard. They fled for the mountains. While Arnora went looking for "supplies," Jorundr hid the stolen goods elsewhere. Soon, the Bruma City Guard caught him and threw him in jail, while Arnora lives free. Jorundr wants revenge, for he suspects that Arnora tipped off the guards to his location and therefore was directly involved in his arrest. He asks them to kill Arnora and promises to reveal the location of the gold to them if they bring him proof of her death (the amulet that she always wears). He knows that he will be in jail for the long run for the murder he claims that he did not commit, but he would rather have Arnora dead and they have the gold than have her live free. Arnora's house Once free from jail, head to Arnora's house. Do not forget to recover the stolen goods from the evidence chest in the Bruma dungeon, since those were taken away from them when they were arrested. Once at Arnora's house, there are two options: #Reveal Jorundr's plan to Arnora, or #Kill Arnora, take both the fake amulet that Arnora wears and her real amulet (which is found inside the locked chest beside the downstairs bed), and return to Jorundr. Going with Arnora If one sides with Arnora and tells her of Jorundr's plans, she will give them the key to a chest downstairs containing her true amulet. She asks them to return it to Jorundr so that he will be fooled into revealing the location of the stolen goods. When presenting the amulet to Jorundr, he tells the Hero that the goods are located outside Bruma's city walls. Head outside Bruma via the northern gate and follow the road to where the path diverges into three paths. The chest is located in a cluster of rocks on the slope to the right of the road, and there is a brown bush as well. Move toward the bush and they'll be approached by Tyrellius Logellus, a corrupt prison guard. Tyrellius reveals to them that he overheard their conversation with Jorundr, and that he wants the goods for himself. He claims that he has already killed Arnora, and attacks them. Once Tyrellius is dead, retrieve the stolen goods from the semi-buried stash in the rocks behind him. Return to Arnora's house to find her dead body, which officially completes the quest. Going with Jorundr If one chooses to side with Jorundr, simply head to Arnora's house and slay her. Take the fake amulet off her body, as well as her keys. Head downstairs and open the locked chest next to the bed. Take Arnora's True Amulet and return to the jail and show both amulets to Jorundr. Jorundr is surprised that Arnora has two amulets, but identifies one as the "true" amulet. He joyfully reveals the location of the stolen goods to them. It is outside Bruma's northern gate, just off the center path to the right, behind a brown bush and half-buried in some rocks. Take the items to complete the quest. Reward One will receive the stolen goods and + 1 fame for completing the quest in both ways. However, they can choose to loot the standard guard armor and silver longsword off of Tyrellius's body once he is dead. Despite what the journal entry says at the conclusion of the quest, there is no punishment for either killing Tyrellius or finding Arnora's dead body. Journal Trivia *Both Arnora and Jorundr have 1000 gold on their person, which can only be obtained through pickpocketing. *If the Hero decides to go and get the gold before Jorundr or Arnora says where it is, it will not be there. *If the Hero goes to jail after they obtain the amulet, serve the time and then fast travel somewhere, the corrupt guard will not have a chance to attack them. *If the Hero sides with Arnora but kills her anyway, they will fail the quest, even though it would still be following Jorundr. *If the Hero breaks out of jail when they're in the same cell as Jorundr, the cell door will still be wide open when they come back. However, Jorundr will not leave. *Tyrellius can be heard pestering Jorundr for the location of the money at certain times of the day during the quest. *After finishing the quest, the Hero may return to the castle dungeon to find Tyrellius still alive. If this happens, he will stand next to the same cell and stare into space. *Jorundr switches cells after the quest is completed. *It's possible to get two sets of armor off of Tyrellius. If the Hero goes into his room when he's not there, they can steal all his armor and also grab his silver longsword on his dresser. *If the Hero punches Jorundr in jail, the guard will come in and kill him, making the quest impossible to complete. The Hero may exploit this by exiting the jail cell after the guard opens the door. This does not count as a jailbreak. *Betraying both by stealing Arnora's True Amulet and showing it to Jorundr will not work, as he will not react to it at all. *Tyrellius in his chainmail suit and his guard uniform are really two separate characters. If the Hero kills the guard Tyrellius in Bruma Jail, the chainmail-wearing Tyrellius will still appear at the treasure stash. de:Zwei Seiten der Medaille es:Las dos caras de la moneda ru:Две стороны монеты Category:Oblivion: Bruma Quests